The Truth of Plank
by super ed17
Summary: See what happens when after 11 years Planks secret is finally revealed and what Ed will do to stop his evils plan. Updated often.
1. The Beginning

Story: The Truth of Plank  
Author: Supered17

A/N: OK this is my first fan fiction, so its probably not the best thing ever. I thought of this great idea and to me...Plank is evil! Lots of action, surprises, and secrets revealed! enjoy and when you're done with his first chapter make sure to review it and stay up to date with it! I originally wrote this on a forum but there were a lot of mistakes and the chapters were pretty short so I'm going to lengthen them up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, Danny Antonucci and AKA studios do. Yeah...

**Chapter 1:The Beginning**

Eddy woke up to notice he was living in a mansion and rooms were full of jawbreakers! When eddy saw this, he immediately jumped in the air excitement. The room was extremely large and walls covered with large pictures of himself and his ego.

"Finally! I'm rich! Mwuahahaha!" Eddy said jumping out of bed to explore the rest of his wealth. Large corridors, and piles of money everywhere! He found that everything he had ever wanted was right there.

He finally ventured to the backyard where Nazz and some other people he had never seen sat by a pool.

"Hi Eddy" Nazz said. Eddy came closer to kiss her and so did Nazz (A/N: Come on! This'll just want to make you read more ) when Nazz had yelled, "Eddy hurry and get up! Come on Eddy!"

It drew Eddy back a little realizing that wasn't Nazz's voice...it was -

Eddy awoke to Ed jumping on him saying, "Eddy hurry and get up! Come on Eddy!" Eddy gave an evil eye.

"Ed! Get off I was this close to kissing Nazz!" Eddy yelled.

"Groossss!" Ed said drawing back turning up his nose.

Eddy look at his clock: 10:13. He was a little tired but he got up, kicked Ed out of his room and got dressed. He went outside and grumbled and rubbed the sleepies out of his eyes. Ed followed with that same blank look on his face he always had. They crossed the street and went to Double Dee's house. He saw Kevin on the corner and Eddy tried to side-step him. Ed obviously didn't care because he just kept walking. Eddy ran up to Double Dee's door and pushed Ed behind so he was blocking Kevin's view. Ed kept that blank face not knowing what Eddy was making him do.

After ringing the doorbell frantically a few times a grinning Double Dee stood at the doorway. "Morning gentlemen! Ive only got a few more chores to do then I'll go!" Eddy practically jumped into door knowing he was out of Kevin's reach.

"Fine while you do that, Ill think of a scam we can pull, after the beating Kevin gave me yesterday, I think I'll scam someone else today..." Eddy said after he pulled himself together and while going to go sit on the couch. Ed jumped next to him and pulled out on of his cheap comics entitled "The Truth of Bilg" (A/N: shut up I couldn't think of anything!). Eddy took a glance and saw Ed was really into what he was reading.

"Lump" Eddy thought to himself. He took a glance again and got his idea for his scam. At that exact moment Double Dee showed up.

"I'm ready guys, let's go" He said.

"What took you so long?! I've already got my idea!" Eddy said, still a little cranky but a lot better since that morning. Double Dee ignored the comment and they all got out and set up there scam.

"I say we set up a scam for Johnny, 'Save a Monster'! It perfect!" Eddy said as they got to the Cul-De-Sac.

"Didn't we already do something kinda like that with Mutant Land?" Double Dee said.

"Not quite Sockhead, this is different. So he doesn't complain about hurting the monster he gonna actually be saving it..its kinda like a game. But he'll searching for them forever 'cause they're won't be any monsters to look for!" Eddy said snickering.

(One hour, several mistakes, and one upside-down sign later)

Johnny and his wooden buddy Plank were caught by Eddy's eye as they walked down the street. "Remember, shut up and I'll do all the talking" Eddy whispered to his fellow Eds. Eddy jumped in front of Johnny making him jump a little and poorly acted "Oh those poor creatures!"

"Whatcha doin' Eddy?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Didn't ya hear Johnny-boy? There are monsters in the woods and they're going to be hunting down. The only way to save them is with the monster net! But alas, I can't do it!" Eddy told him.

"Don't worry Eddy, Ill do it" Johnny bravely requested about to snatch the net.

"Hold it, Johnny-boy, I can't just give it to you, but you can rent for a small price of just 25 cents." Eddy said slyly.

"OK Eddy hear ya go" Johnny said taking a torn up fishing net taped around a stick. As soon as he got it he ran into the woods saying, "I'll save you monsters!"

Stayed tuned for more!

Review this chapter please and tell me what you think. It'll get better its just I don't want to rush into things!


	2. Missing

hanks for the reviews...er...review..., heres chapter 2:

BUT! Before we get there:

Disclaimer: I don't own nor did I create EEnE...Danny Antonucci did and AKA Studios owns it...

Chapter 2: Missing

It was a day after Eddy sent Johnny on that crazy goose hunt, the Eds had already gotten their jawbreaker and they hadn't seen Johnny since then.

Eddy sat on a sidewalk thinking of a scam, Ed was counting his toes but seemed to have troubles getting past 3. He soon gave up and pulled out that comic of his. Double Dee tried to thinking but had a troubled look on his face. He finally spoke out.

"Eddy, I'm becoming worried, Johnny hasn't been seen by anyone for almost a day, I feel guilty about making going on that monster rescue thing you sent him on."

"Ah don't worry about it Sockhead, he probably just hanging out with nature, he most likely figured out there were no monsters after an hour of searching..." Eddy said without a care.

"Eddy, I think we really should go looking for him, just in case!" Double Dee pleaded. Ed wasn't saying anything because he was still reading that comic of his "The Truth Of Bilg". He couldn't stop reading it, it was actually pretty long, well for a comic book anyway.

Eddy gave in and with a sigh said

"Fine. But if he asks for a refund I ain't giving it to him."

It was around 5:00 so just in case they would be in there longer than they wanted, Double Dee brought a couple of flashlights and a lot of other things Eddy didn't think they needed.

"Double Dee! We're gonna go find Johnny not capture a bear! What is this?" Eddy said starting to dig through Double Dee's bag and throwing stuff out as he found it "A magnifying glass. A butterfly net? That's weak Double Dee..." Double Dee gave him a weird looked. Eddy continued, "Instant gravy?!" Eddy looked puzzled but that soon left him when Ed sang out

"That's mine you never know when you might need some gravy!" He took it from Eddy and hugged it happily. Ed stared for a little bit and went back to Double Dee.

"Anyway I know you can leave at least half of this junk" He looked down "Here this is probably all we need" He picked all a couple of flashlights.

Double Dee wanted to say something but he never did and just followed Eddy into the woods.

After yelling Johnny's name for what seemed like hours Ed looked up at the sky and said, "Ah look at the pretty pink sky! Reminds of something in my comic" Eddy looked up too and said in kind of an annoyed manner, "Yeah Ed, it's probably just the sunset!"

Double Dee was worried but at last he looked up and then at his watch. "But Eddy, it only 6 and it's not day light savings yet..."

"Whatever, lets just hurry up and find Johnny so we can get out of here!" Eddy said walking ahead of them.

It was really late in the night and really annoyed and out of patience Eddy yelled, "That's it I'm outta here, we'll start looking in he morning, I guess, but I'm done for now!!"

Double Dee's face was filled with extreme guilty and worry, "But Eddy, Johnny could have been kidnapped or worse..." his face was blank like he was thinking when all of a sudden a quick burst of speed and "I'm coming Johnny!" sent the Eds running after Eddy.

"DOUBLE DEE! Common I wanna go home NOW!" Eddy yelled trying to catch him. For a scrawny guy he was pretty fast when he wants to be...

Finally catching up to Double Dee, Ed jumped on him and yelled, "YOU'RE IT!" and wanted to start running again till Eddy pulled him back by the collar of his jacket going, "Oh no you don't!"

A/N: I would like some more reviews and don't worry Chapter 3 will be up very soon


	3. Uuuuuuuuuugggghhhh

OK I got only couple of reviews right now but I'm gonna post the next chapter! I would really enjoy some more reviews. Anyway:

Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE and I didn't make it. Made/own by Danny Antonucci

Chapter 3: Uuuugggggghhh (ha ha you'll see why)

Eddy was ready to get out but what he didn't realize is how far they actually walked into the forest. "Man how long have we been in here...seems like forever..."Eddy complained.

Double Dee still disappointed about their search answered, "Eddy its only been five minutes..."

"Yeah maybe since I caught up to you!" Eddy said. A growling came from his stomach. "Great! Not only am I stuck in the middles of the woods I'm starving over here too. Whatever, I'm getting hungry and we all need to eat..." Eddy said trying look for anything in he darkness of the forest.

"This reminds me of something in my comic" Ed started, Eddy didn't wanna hear it but he was too busy searching for something to fill his growling stomach, "These guys were walking in the forest in the dark after looking for someone but failed when ZOMBIES CAME AFTER THEM!!!!" Ed yelled and birds in a panic flew by their heads making all three jump.  
"I think my comic is pretty much whats happening to us right now..."

"Thats probably just a coincidence, besides the zombies part...and stop yelling Ed we're right here ya know..."Eddy yelled.

"Hey Eddy theres a berry bush over there, and by looking at it it doesn't seem poisonous either!"

"I'm a man, men don't eat berries!" Eddy said.

"Well it's either you be a man and starve or you eat berries and stay a man..." Double Dee said starting to eat some.

Eddy groaned but the emptiness of his stomach made him go ahead and eat the berries with Ed and Double Dee.

After eating the Eds continued to walk but were confronted they were surprised by something they didn't expect to see.

"Guys what are you doing here in the of the forest?" Double Dee said staring at his fellow peers. But something didn't seem right, no expressions on their face, no movements, sounds and their eyes looked so blank...like they were trapped. All of them, Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah...even the Kankers followed soon behind with the same expressions.

"Baby sister?" Ed said, walking towards Sarah. Ed went out to tep her arm so he'd get a reaction but not like the one he got.

Ed tapped Sarah's arma nd immediately her and everyone's expression changed. Everyone looked furious and when Sarah tried to grab Ed he pulled away and all of a sudden the Eds found themselves being chased by them. But they still didn't seem right, like they were brainwashed...or zombies.

"Great Ed now look what you did!" Eddy said between breaths.

"QUIET AND KEEP RUNNING!" Double Dee said as the Eds started running faster and faster.

The chase went on, it was silent besides the Ed's breathing, hearts pounding and the occasional, "uuuggghhhh" from the "zombies".

The Eds ended up splitting apart while running and eventually lost the zombies.

"Oh great, why'd we have to go and split apart?" Eddy groaned "Now I have to find them THEN we can get out." But those last few minutes haunted Eddy's mind. I mean he knew he has been chased by those kids when they were angry at him for years, but that time was different...

Eddy's slow pace soon turned back into running because he wanted out so bad, but luckily a few moments he bumped into something, he looked up and it was Ed and Double D.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?" Eddy asked confused.

"I don't know" Double Dee said "but there are problems much worse than just a missing Johnny now!"

"Hey guys weren't those zo-" Ed started but interrupted when Eddy covered his mouth with his hand.

"No Ed, they weren't zombies they were probably just angry at s for losing Johnny and chased after us." Eddy held an expression of confusion and thought.

a/n: OK I'm far enough, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! come on people I wanna know what you think! it'll get better trust me D


	4. A New Discovery

OK still you guys feel free to give me some reviews! It starting to get good now!

Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE blah blah blah you guys have seen enough of these to know what I'm talking about!

**Chapter 4: A New Discovery**

The Eds had been chased by their zombified peers through the woods at night and Double D was still a little shooken up.

The caught their breath and Ed started to hear the faint noises from the zombies coming towards them.

"IT'S Th-" Ed yelled but was soon stopped by Double Dee and Eddy when they quickly put their hands over his mouth.

"Hurry into that bush!" Double Dee said.

The zombies walked by without noticing them and Eddy suddenly had an idea.

"Looks like they're going somewhere, I say we follow them, they may know the way outta here!" Eddy whispered to his fellow Eds.

"I not sure they know the way out of here, in this part of the story, the 3 brave men follow the zombies and they end up going to the evil person's lair..." Ed said taking his comic out.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ed, the comic isn't in any way related to whats going on, some coincidences thats it!" Eddy whispered in angry tone.

"Come on guys", Eddy said sneaking out of the bush and carefully watching his step as he followed the zombies. Double Dee followed, and Ed had a blank stare like he knew everything was alright.

A few snapped twigs and heads of zombies looking back there directions made he Eds nervous and uneasy but the zombie finally stopped and continued walking. But they weren't out of the forest, but they were in a clearing without any trees, just the zombies and grass.

"Hey this isn't the way out" Eddy said annoyed.

But as soon as he finished a bright light came from out of the ground and turn trap doors slowly moved a part creating an entrance into the ground for the zombies.

"What is that?!" Eddy wondered staring in awe.

"Ed must see!" Ed said, but for once he knew to stay quiet and no one heard him.

The zombies were out of view and Ed went running towards the lit hole into the ground.

"Ed come back!" Double Dee and Eddy said running towards him and down the door. They almost didn't make it in because the door was slowly closing.

The Eds looked around but all they saw were the stairs they walked down and a long hallway. Just them and no zombies.

"Great now we're stuck in here with the zombies and who knows what!" Eddy yelled at Ed and beat him up until Double Dee interrupted "Guys I think we should probably look around, Johnny may be here trapped by the zombies!"

"Not Johnny again. Forget Johnny we need to get outta here!" Eddy complained.

"Well Eddy, without Johnny or the others being zombies there will be no one to scam." Double Dee reasoned with him.

"Fine, I hate it when you do that." Eddy said.

The Eds tried looking but the place was mainly just hallways and locked doors. Until the got to one door they opened it and peered through. It was just a janitors closet, but as they turned away they were met by 3 zombies: Kevin, Rolf and Jimmy. They grabbed the Eds and not even Ed could escape their grasp. They were taken to a jail cell temporarily.

"Great now we are stuck in this jail cell!" Eddy complained...

Double Dee looked around and made sure Eddy had his attention. "Look Eddy! We aren't the only ones here!"

Eddy looked over his shoulder to see a boy and a girl in the corner of a cell scared. The were most likely brother and sister and they both looked they haven't been fed or bathed in days.

At the moment no guards were present in the room and Double Dee yelled in sort of a whispering tone across to them "Hey! You there! Do you know where we are?" The two jumped not expecting anyone to be talking to them.

The girl finally found the strength to tell them, "If you have the chance, run, run for your life!" Her voice was weak from the lack of energy. The boy had become so scared he began to cry.

"My name is Cynthia and this my brother Tyler." She said "We had been captured by the zombies on a camping trip with our father 3 days ago. He went out to fetch firewood and thats when the zombies kidnapped us. There had been someone else here but they were taken away yesterday to there..." She said and pointed to a second door in th room. "They say when you go in there you never come back..."

By that time the Eds were nervous and a little scared and drew back a little from the kids. Double Dee found the courage to speak again "I'm Eddward with two D's. People just call me Double Dee and these are my friends Ed and Eddy."

"Nice to meet you - "Cynthia began but was cut short when one of the zombies Kevin came in. He walked towards Cynthia and Tyler's cell. Both were shaking like leaves. "No please don't!" she pleaded. Tyler was crying very hard at this point.

Kevin had unlocked the cell and grabbed them both by the shirt and started to drag them to the second door. The two kicked and screaming but were to weak to actually do anything. The door slammed and two screams could be heard from behind the door and then...silence...

The Eds were shaking with terror and Ed began to cry behind the other Eds. Eddy screamed "WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He grabbed the bars on the cell and shook them hoping they would break off so he could get out.

A/N: A moment of silence for Cynthia and Tyler...the Eds only knew them for 5 minutes...alright this is when all the good stuff starts to happen, I need some reviews (and by some I don't mean 1)

the next one is where we found out the truth of plank! but to write it, I need to reviews so start typing!

You see that little drop list in the corner and the button that says Go? Press it! Go on! Do it! Starts typing your review!


	5. The Truth of Plank

FINALLY! Ya'll get to know what I personally think of Plank and find of his secrets. This chapter will have some facetious (awesome word look it up) moments which is good after that dark ending to Chapter 4. It originally like that but I added it because...I need to make that chapter way longer so there ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE and yeah you know the rest...

**Chapter 5: The Truth of Plank! **

The door slowly creaked open and Kevin walked out grabbed a chair and sat near the Eds cell which made them extremely nervous. It only took Kevin about five to become bored and soon feel asleep. He looked stupid but he wasn't gonna let them escape...even if he is asleep right now.

Kevin was quickly awoken and almost fell out of his chair when he was startled after an intercom in the room screeched a little and the background voice of "Don't turn in up so loud you idiot!" came up. It was deep, and sinister almost demonic. It freaked the Eds out a little but the voice continued.

"Kevin, bring the prisoners to me, I need to talk to them..." It said.

"No thanks, Id rather stay in here!" Eddy said at the voice.

"TOO BAD!" it yelled, making Eddy jump. It laughed more.

Kevin with his blank stare opened the door and took the 3 eds into a large room with many computers, control panels and little creatures at the seats. Ed looked around and saw where there were security cameras were. He may had a small mind (and not a very bright one) but in times of emergency's it could be quite retentive (another great word).

A large chair sat in the middle of the room but it was turned away from them so they couldn't see the man.

"Glad you could drop in Eds..."the deep voice said.

"I'm hoping you were here to help me enslave all mankind.." It continued.

"Let us see your face evil doer!"Ed yelled getting caught up in the moment...

the chair swiveled its way around and the man in the chair was a complete shock to the Eds because it wasn't a man at all.

It was a boy... Johnny.

"J-Johnny?!" Double Dee stuttered eyes as big as donuts (mmm...donuts).

"Not really though..."Johnny said.

Just then a spirit came of Johnny who then looked like a lifeless corpse. The spirit lingered towards a little piece of wood with a happy face drawn on it.

"Maybe you know me more as Plank" The spirit said.

All the Eds gasped in shock.

"Plank? You mean Johnny was really talking to someone?" Double Dee questioned.

"Once again not exactly. I've been brainwashing Johnny for 11 years now, so Johnny wasn't really himself but me instead. Ive controlled it all down here ever since he picked up the crayon and drew that smiley face. I controlled many people over the years. Hitler...Stalin...and anyone else infamous I've brainwashed them all. With Adolf, I befriended him and told lies about how Jews were evil people. Johnny was going to just be another pawn to my plan. Sure he may seemed sweet and kind now..." He made a girly expression on his face as he said "sweet and kind". He continued, "...but once he's older he will by then know any weaknesses he will need to know. By then I will have gathered enough information to overthrow the planet!!!!" His evil laugh was once again heard.

"Oh...my...God..."Double Dee looked in shocked. Eddy and Ed kinda looked at him funny but then silently agreed to what he said.

"I've tried many times to enslave humanity but Ive gotten nowhere. But Johnny is my ticket to ruling all you pathetic mortals on this dump. Then I will make into a living hell!" Plank said then laughing manically...

Double Dee took a second from worrying about Plank when something caught his eye..or his nose actually. He smelt...barbecue? But it didn't smell like beef or pork. Thats when he noticed one of the creatures with a plate of ribs next to him.

"Um? What is that he's eating?" Double Dee asked pointing to the creature who also turned to look what they were talking about.

It interrupted Plank's laughing when he said "Huh?" and looks over to the creature.

"It's just meat. Recently cooked we got it from the jail cell. We capture prisoners and then starve them because my demon minions won't eat any of shitty rotting meat you got here! It think you know them more as Cynthia and Tyler...It think that was it"

Ed eye twitched as he stood in shock as did Eddy. Double Dee after hearing got a disgusted look on his face and yelled, "I'm going to be ill..." and pulled a barf bag from behind his back somewhere...

Eww...sorry another weird ending but added more surprise and suspense to the story yeah go me!


	6. Brainwashed

OK peoples CHAPTER 6! heavenly music and lets just pretend there's a disclaimer down there...

**Chapter 6: Brainwashed**

"Good lord!" Double Dee said after putting away his barf bag. And once again Plank began to laugh...

Plank ended up laughing for about 5 minutes and the Eds were starting to fall asleep...

"OK I done now..." Plank said.

"FINALLY!" Eddy said coming back from his nap...

"Well now that I've told you my plan, I'm going to have to brainwash you three. When you were in the woods its density wouldn't allow me to reach you, but the others were in a perfect position. Plus Binky over here spilled coke all over the control panel!" Plank said. A creature turned around and gave him a guilty smile.

Just as he finished Johnny woke up. He seemed frightened. Plank turned around puzzled.

Breathing heavily he said "Eds...is-is that y-you? Oh my God, you guys have to help me, Ive been trapped inside myself for 11 years. You have to defeat Pl-"

"Silence mortal, I'm done using you now. Send him to the prison cell, I'll get rid of him later." Plank said electrocuting him back into a daze. For the first time ever I think the Eds saw who Johnny really was.

Johnny's last words before electrocuted were, "Damn you bast-!"

Johnny was dragged off by a couple zombies and as the Eds turned back towards Plank he said "Now back to brainwashing you three."

"Oh no, guys run! You ain't getting us!" Eddy said as the Eds scattered.

"Ugh...I knew this was going to happen, guards capture them, don't let them escape, if anyone finds out of my plan I will be stopped for sure!" Plank demanded.

So for the next 5 minutes the Eds ran around the underground building. Because he wasn't much of a jock anyway, Double Dee was sadly captured first, followed by Eddy who was hiding behind a plant and finally Ed who for some reason just stood there in the middle of a hallway not doing anything.

"Hey will you guys speak zombie like they did in Attack of the Zombies IX?" Ed asked as he was being drug off.

"Ugggghhhhh..." was all the zombie returned in reply.

"Coooooolll!" Ed said happily.

"OK now that I have you three chained up so you can't escape again, I will continue to brainwash you three!" Plank said and started his evil laugh again.

"Oh please don't do the 5 minute laughing again!" Eddy complained.

Plank coughed. "Oh um...turn the power on at full level!" He demanded and one of the little creatures at a monitor and control pad pulled levers and pushed buttons as a huge machine went towards the Eds and zapped the three.

The quiet of the hallway gave Ed an idea. As he stood he thought of another one of his comics that he read (I'm not going to bother with a name). You see reading a bunch of comics does come in handy for Ed.

The other Eds twitched as the machine turned them into brainwashed zombies. Just like the others the look on their expressions was blank and their pupils had disappointed.

The expression on Eddy and Double Dee shocked Ed, but soon remembered his plan and kept that look on his face making Plank believe all three were now zombies.

"Unlock them, they are one of us now..." Plank said. And so the creatures did as they were told until one called out:

"Um sir, we have a problem, that tall one hasn't been brainwashed, seems his brain is full of too much junk. This kid has seen way too many B-Rated movies in his life." he said looking at something in front of him.

"What? What do we do now?" Plank asked...

Ed didn't want to find out and ran out of the room, and down some hallways. His friends were now zombies and he was the only one who could save them. They were the only friends he'd ever had and most likely the only friends he would have. He remembered the security cameras and noticed there wasn't one in that supply closet but one in front of it. He'd have to take it out.

He went towards a plant grabbed some mud and threw it up at the camera lens blocking its view. That should buy him enough time. He ran into the closet and locked the door as a few zombies ran passed it not noticing the door.

Ed collapsed in shock, fear and exhaustion. He thought of his new zombified friends and what they were back then. Double Dee was a true friend to him, never made fun of him openly. Eddy...well Eddy was Eddy, he may have been violent some times, but he was still a good friend and Ed liked him a lot.

He tried thinking of a plan, but his brain wouldn't allow it, his panic blocked any thought. He started to sob a little when something fell out of his jacket...

A/N: And you'll have to figure it is next chapter. If you already know..congratz you get a cookie. If not...well think about a lot of crap falls out of Ed's jacket so you never know...


End file.
